With conventional grain conveyors, including auger conveyors, a conveyor operator has no control over the direction at which the material leaves the conveyor. This leads to considerable labour and inconvenience, since the operator must position the vehicle, container or granary directly under the flow of material coming from the conveyor in order to fill it evenly. With a vehicle, the operator must move the vehicle along as filling continues inwards to provide a relatively uniform loading. After the grain is loaded, it is then necessary for someone to climb into the vehicle, container or granary to move the grain manually into the corners of where it did not flow on its own. This process is both labour intensive and, in many respects, unsafe. Sectional spouts have been provided in the past to alleviate some of this problem, but these can only be adjusted by an operator at the discharge end of the conveyor.
The present invention proposes an apparatus for directing the flow of grain from the conveyor that is readily controlled by the operator.